1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a door having acoustical sound isolation properties and impact-resistant qualities.
2. Description of Related Art
Doors with acoustic-isolating properties are common in concert halls, movie theaters, broadcast studios, auditoriums, hospitals, factory floors and other rooms where noisy activity is frequent. For the most part, these doors contain a core made of material different from the material of the door's outer shell as a means of better isolating acoustical sounds. These doors function best when closed and sealed properly, maximizing sound isolation. Many of these doors also comprise of a framework within the door's outer shell which positions the sound isolating materials accordingly. To isolate and absorb noise effectively, it is important that a door be insulated, however, it is also important that the door be resistant to impact that may otherwise dent or change the shape of the door and result in a hindrance of its sound-isolating properties.
However, many designs focus only on the sound absorbing properties of the door itself, ignoring the overall structural quality of the door and its ability to withstand impact.